It Should have Been you
by RiceBallMaker94
Summary: Kagome Catches her Boyfriend cheating on her, Will Inuyahsa finally have a chance. Inu/Kag San/Mir ONESHOT No flames Revised !


**Hi** **guys here is my one shot , go easy it's my second time writting ! ** **Dont** **be** **Mean Enjoy Please Review ! I apologize for any grammar mistakes and misspellings I'm writting this from my phone Ill fix it eventually **

**Disclaimer- Idon't own Inuyash or none of the Characters Or ****the song , But I own Mark whoever he is 0.o **

Tears ran down her face while she stared out to horizon from her balcony she started to lose her balance as she thought what he did to her he hurt her deeply

**FlashBack**

_"Omg I miss so much it's been a week since he been gone on his business trip so maybe I can surprise him at the office" Kagome thought to herself excitiley "I hope he likes his lunch"_

_As kagome parked the car in the parking garage and lock her doors to her black camero her boyfriend brought for there anniversary as she walk into the building she stop by the repecetion desk to sign her name everybody in the building knew of her and was always so friendly but today everyone was acting weird_

_"Kagome! What are you Doing here" Inuyasha said talking awfully loud_

_"Inuyahsa Hi to you too and I'm here to see Koga I was going to take the elevator up to see him he is not in a meeting right?"_

_"Ehh No ...unless you want I call it that" Inuyahsa mubbled._

_"Did you say something ?"  
"Ahhhh No but I think it's a bad time to see him today he is doing a lot of work and I don't think he wants visitors at this moment "_

_"Kagome gave Inuyasha a confused look" we'll I made him lunch and if I wasn't mistaken I would think your hiding something from me Inu?" poking at his toned chest._

_"No no not at all kagome why you think that " Inuyasha said nervously_

_"That's it I'm going up to see what's up"_

_"KAGOME! No just please ..." Inuyasha grabbing her hand trying hard to look in her eyes "I just don't want you to get ... Hurt" Inuyasha pleaded_

_Kagome body started to shake she started to get bad feelings she ran to the elevator pulling her self from Inuyasha grasp thinking of every bad thing possible ignoring Inuyasha shouts and begs "he can't be cheating he can't I love him he loves me we been together since high school he can't " As kagome hit the 14 floor she heard grunts and moans coming from the office tears started to form in her eyes and she walked slowly to the office holding her heart_

* * *

_"Oh Koga deeper ... Omg Kami its so good" he heard a woman moan_

_"Kikyo your so fucking wet, Im about to cum"_

_"No K...Ko...Koga " kagome said in between breaths she started to bursted out in tears_

_Normal POV_

_Koga sniffed the air and smelt salt and it was strong and a very familiar scent " no way it can't be" Koga thought out loud_

_"Yes it is cum with me baby" Kikyo shouted_

_The door busted open and Koga stood there with his shirt off and his pants at his ankles and Kikyo layed on top of his desk with nothing but her heels on. Kagome looked at them and tears fell down even more with her fist balled up._

_"Kago..."_

_"Don't you fucking dare call my name you Pig I can't believe you would do this to me fucking another Bitch in your office behind my back ... How could ...you ...I thought you love ...me" she said between sobs._

_"Koga baby who is this bitch calling a bitch ,_  
_Koga stood there in pure guilt he couldn't believe this was happening his girlfriend caught him fucking another girl he wanted to crawl in a hole._

_Kagome closed her eyes trying to gain composure. " Kagome this is not what it looks like kagome I'm so sor..."_

_"Just STOP! what the fuck you mean it's not what it looks like so your telling me you didn't mean to take her clothes off and fuck her . You are so full of shit I hate you I fucking hate you don't ever talk to me ever again your dead to me KOGA DEAD! I hope she was fucking worth it"_

_Kagome threw the basket of food at him and ran out his office and ran pass Inuyasha desk "I should have listen to you"_

_"Kago...me I'm so sorry I should told ..."_

_She half hearted smile at the handsome man as she put her hand to his mouth "Dont worry about me you were doing your job right" Inuyasha felt pure guilt "I should have protected you a pretty girl like her should be treat like a queen" Inuyasha thought As he saw Kagome running to the parking garage_

_When she reached her car she drove as fast as she could till she couldn't see the building anymore she couldn't speak she was so speechless and hurt that she couldn't go home Kagome made a turn away from her home and drove to her best friend house Sango "I can't be a home alone not right now I don't think I can bare being by myself "kagome though as kagome pulled up at Sango house she banged on her door_

_"What the hell is there a problem , who is banging on my door like a mad ma... KAGOME omg Gome what's wrong why are you crying !?"_

_Kagome stared at her best friend the only thing she wanted to do is be held and go to sleep "San-Sango...please don't leave me ...please don't leave me" kagome said sobbing embracing her friend in a big hug " Gome I will never leave you okay your like my Little sister I love you okay" Sango said patting her head and rubbing her back. "Th-tha-Thank you" kagome forced out her words with her tears " I'm really tired Sango I don't think I can drive home and from what I just saw I can't think my mind is corrupted"_

_"Kagome calm down okay just tell me what you saw okay" Sango said in a gentle voice trying to Sothe her friend  
"Koga cheated on me he was having sex with his co-worker and I saw the whole thing ... Sango I want to sleep I want to sleep for a long time"_

_"that fucking bastard , I Should kill him I can't believe he would do some low life shit like that "_

_"Sango Dear dinner is ready" miroku said while waking to the front door to see Sango holding a Crying Kagome._

_"Oh my kami is everything okay with Kagome did something happen to Koga?!" Miroku kneading down to look at the two girls_

_"No babe more like Koga fucked up. Help me get Kagome to the couch so she can rest"_

_Miroku picked the sleeping kagome bridal style and put her on the couch while Sango grabbed her a pillow and a blanket so she would be comfortable and sat a tall glass of water and a pain killer on the coffee table for when she wake up_

* * *

_Kagome POV  
I woke up with a major headache and on a very comfy couch as I start to get from the couch I see Sango and Miroku sleep facing me that must have been waiting for me to wake up , I stretch and yawn loud so that it woke up the sleeping couple._

_Normal POV  
"Your finally awake Gome how are you feeling I mean your head " Sango changing the question cause I'm pretty sure she knows how she feels" the brunet though to her self._

_" Just a big headache and heartache" kagome said forcing a smile_

_"Kagome I really think you should take this" miroku said while handing her the pain killer and the glass of water ._

_"Thanks Roku " she whispered while take in the pill and water_

_" Gome are you hungry Miroku made dinner and its actually not that bad " Sango said trying to make her friend laugh_

_Kagome smiled at her Friends" no I don't think I'm in the mood for food"_

_"Gome" Sango said softly "I really think you should spend the night with us tonight so we can keep a eye on you"_

_"What no no I can't I have to be home and clean and get ready for work and I can't intrude on you and miroku here with my problems I think I should be going on my way anyway "_

_"Really Kagome it's no problem me and sango love your company " Miroku said smiling at his little cousin. " we are family after all Kagome"_

_Kagome couldn't help but smile at her friends but she just couldn't stay she felt like she needed to be alone "Guys I will be fine, plus you guys can always stop by if you want to check up on me"_

_Sango rolled her eyes at her friend she could be do stubborn sometimes but she could tell that she just needed some space "alright but you can't drive. So me and miroku will take you home so ill drive your car and you relax in the passenger seat and Miroku will drive his so ill catch a ride back with him Kay ?"_

_"Deal_"  
**End of Flashback**

It's been 1 week and half and I been getting flowers , balloons ,teddy bears 22 calls and 35 text messages everyday .

The door bell rings again and kagome sighs leaves the balcony and go down stairs to answer it "mhmm wonder what today he brought maybe a magic potion that erases memory that will do me right now" as she huffed in annoyance

"Hey Jeff what's the package for today "

"Hey ms Hirgurashi ... Uhh just a letter this time "handing her the envelope

"Thanks ill be sure to burn it" Kagone said emotional less as she waved the deverly guy off and closing the door . Gome look at the letter and it smelt like him and she couldn't stand it she threw the letter in a pile that she named bullshit "Uhhhh it's 5:30 already time to make my way to work" kagome thought. As Kagome lock up her house she heard a car pull up she silently prayed that it wasnt him again she couldn't take it him showing up begging for forgiveness.

"Gome!" She heard the voice shout her name kagome slowly turned around to see who was the person and thank Kami it wasnt her ex I guess her and Kami was on good terms today _"about damn time"_ she thought.

"Hey Inu" kagome said smiling

"Heyy how are you I try calling your house phone but all I got is the voice mail so I decided to check on you "

_"He is so sweet , he has always been so good to me since high school and i did have the world biggest crush on him and how i wanted to date him so bad but he always act weird when it came down to us being alone and was he always this good looking ? i did always have this connection with him and his arms look so good and you can really see his abs threw his white T-shirt you can tell he works out he is most deff not the same geeky cute Inu i met in highscool he is so...sexy What! Kagome you just got out a relationship calm down you shouldn't be thinking how hot Inuyahsa is!"_

"Uhh Kagome you okay" Inuyahsa asked with a smirk waving his hand to get her attention as she should just stare staring at him to point of drooling

"Oh I'm sorry Inu I was just...Nevermind but thanks for checking up on me I'm actually on my way to work and I don't want to be late" she said with a slight smile "But Can I ask you something Inu ?"

" Yeah sure Gome anything you want"

"You always been so nice to me Inu Why ? "

"Cause Gome you are the most Beautiul nicest girl I know you always used to stick up for me in high school and help me with my problems I don't think I would have made it far if I didn't have you around to guide me , and that's another reason I came over to apologize for not confessing Koga threaten my job and I should have been a man and about and told you cause Gome you more important then ..."

Kagome ran to Inuyahsa and have him a Tight embrace with tears in her eyes "Thank you so much " as she pulled back she kisses his cheek you was always a good friend to me.

"Yeah you know it" Inuyahsa whisper holding his wet hot cheek _"if only I could be more"_

"We'll I have to go to work... Ummm if your not busy you should come by the cafe' today we have amateur nights on Fridays if your interested"

"Yeah that sounds cool , ill stop by"

"Great! I mean uhh nice and you can catch up with Sango and Miroku you know there together now they will be more and happy to see you again well see you tonight" Kagome blushed and gave Inuyasha another hug and got in her car praying to herself that she will see Inuyasha tonight.

-  
"Kagome, Table 5 all yours Girly" Eri said to her most trusted co-worker

"Kay I'm on it"

"Oh and kags your up tonight it's your turn to sing " Eri said excitedly

"Huh No I thought it was Marks turn tonight?"

"Nope yours ...Marks out sick so you have To fill in good luck I hope you have sing a better song Then mark was going to choose.. I don't think the thong song is a crowd pleaser in a cafe'" Emi laughed

Kagome gave a light chuckle "Fine fine ill do it , maybe I can let off some Steam doing it "

"That a Girl now table 5 then Hit the stage"

Kagome Made her way to table 5  
"Hey Guys fancying meeting you guys here" she said with a smirk

"We'll you did invite us Gome" Sango said giving her friend a hug " and look who we ran into Inuyahsa!"

"Yeah I know I told him to come so we all can meet up like old times" kagome Said winking and smiling at the handsome hanyno

"Sango I can't believe you and the lech finally got together I'm jealous Miroku got the girl he been chasing" Inuyahsa said with a smirk.

"We'll you know Yahsa , she could restist me or the hand " Miroku said while rubbing Sango Round bottom SMACK "Pervert not in public , geez you never learn" Sango was about at as red as a tomato but all in all she was kind of turn on but she would never admit it.

"Sango dear I am so sorry I wasn't me it was the Hand it haves a mind of its own I swear"

.

" we'll me you and the hand are going have a long talk when we get home" she whisper in his ear " but only if you behave okay" in a seductive tone.

Miroku faced lit up red "Yes mama uhh Kagome is it possible if can get those drinks to go" Sango punched miroku in the arm and have him a glare" uhh never mind

Kagome and Inuyahsa couldn't help and laugh at the couple and be a little jealous of there relationship so full of love and trust they secretly wish they had one with each other. Plus Inuyahsa wished he never had super sensitive hearing.

"Sure guys the usual for you too right and Inuyahsa you ? "

"Uhh a beer would be fine thanks Gome"

"Okay ill be back with those"

* * *

Moments later Kagome came back with her friends drinks and chatted with them for awhile getting to know Inuyahsa better and talking about old times untill Kagome boss came up on stage asking for everybody attention so they can get ready for there open mic amauter night

"Alrighty guys the time now is 8:00 and its time for one of employees to come up and do there talent and be the opening act and we also are open for the public who sign the sheet over here , I'm glad we have a full house tonight it makes me proud to see all my loyal customers faces well enough talking lets get on with the show and Our opening act with be Kagome everybody give it up for her"

"I didnt know you was singing tonight Break a leg Gome" Sango said winking at her friend

Kagome walked on the stage taking the mic from her boss nervously . Her boss patted her back and told her to relax and have fun while he exited the stage.

Kagome spoke Into the mic and introduce herself " Hi I'm Kagome I been a waitress at the Shikon Cafe' for 2 years now and I love it here and the song im going to sing is I wish I wasn't I hope you like it" as she took a deep breath she closed her eyes and started to sing as she open her eyes met with a certain fellow she been avoiding all week

**I'm home alone again  
And you're out hangin with your friends  
So you say  
Somehow I know it's not quite that way  
It's getting pretty late  
And you haven't checked on me all day  
When I  
called you didn't answer  
Now I'm feeling like your ignoring me  
I wish that you were home  
Holding me tight in your arms**

**And I wish I could go back  
To the day before we met  
And skip my regret**

**I wish I wasn't in love with you  
So you couldn't hurt me  
it just ain't fair the way you treat me  
No you don't  
deserve me**

Inuyasha looked at the girl was singing with such power and he wanted to her hold her so bad he waned to love her and make her happy he felt her pain in every word that came out her mouth. Inuyasha looked over to Sango and saw her crying as she rocked to the song holding Miroku.

"Inuyasha I think now is the time you talk to her she needs you" Miroku said patting his back

"I know i need her too" he whisper staring at the beautiful girl on stage

**Wasting my time thinking bout you when you ain't never gon change  
I wish I wasn't in love with you so I  
wouldn't feel this way**

**When you touch me my heart melts  
And everything you did wrong I forgive  
So you play me and take advantage  
Of the love  
that I feel for you  
Why you wanna hurt me so bad  
I believed in you that's why I'm so mad  
Now I'm drowning in  
disappointment  
And it's hard for me to even look at you  
And I wish that you were home  
Holding me tight in your arms  
And  
I wish I could go back  
To the day before we met  
And skip my regret**

**I wish I wasn't in love with you  
So you couldn't hurt me  
it just ain't fair the way you treat me  
No you don't  
deserve me**

**Said you care about me  
But from what I see  
I ain't feeling that  
So I disagree  
Gave you all my love  
And understanding**

**And you're treating me like your enemy  
So leave me alone  
Don't want nothing from you  
Just go back where you came from**

**This house is no longer your home  
You are not welcome no no no more**

**I wish I wasn't in love with you  
So you couldn't hurt me  
it just ain't fair the way you treat me  
No you don't  
deserve me**

**Hear you knockin' at the door again  
I'm wonderin' should I let you in  
I open up the door and see  
The flowers for me  
So  
beautiful in your hand  
Please stop begging me to take you back  
I've always been a sucker for romance  
And before you know  
it I concede  
You're all over me  
Oh no here I go again  
I wish I wasn't in love with you  
So you couldn't hurt me  
**  
Kagome bowed and left off the stage in tears . As she heard the crowd clap and cheer and talk among there selfs . Her boss came up to her to make sure she was okay kagome gives him a nodded and ask could she step out her boss gave her approval and told the waitress Ayama to cover Kagome shift for the rest of the day. Kagome made her way out the door to catch some air and turned around to see a man with brown hair follow her

"Leave me alone if you didn't noticed that song was about you" she spat with vemon

"I know kagome and I'm sor..." Koga began

"Gome are you out here" Inuyahsa said calling out for her

"I'm right here Inuyahsa " kagome said walking up to him but stop suddenly as Koga grabbed her arm

"We were talking " he said sterenly "

"No you were , and I'm done listening so let me go NOW!" She said shouted her as her temper started to rise. Koga jerked her back to face him

"We are done when i say it you are my woman" he said tighting his grip. Inuyahsa rushed up to kagome side and grab Koga by his collar " Im pretty sure I heard her said let go so how about you do us a favor and disappear wolf shit" Inuyahsa growled

"So Inuyasha you want my sloppy seconds figures, you been after her since high school , and you threatening your boss too wow this is not looking good for you" Koga spoke with vemon and a evil grin

"Fuck you Koga you can take my job you can Threaten me but don't ever put your hands on Kagome " loosening his grip Inuyasha punch Koga in the gut and grabbed Kagome by the hand and check her arm to see if she was bruised " are you okay ?"

"Uhh yes... Inu that was amazing thank you so much" kissing his lips and jumping back when she realize what she done " Im so sorry Inu.. they was so rude of m..." Inuyahsa grabbed her face gently and kissed her hard on the lips and turned around to Koga and yelled I quit and and grabbed Kagome and took her to his car.

"Inuyahsa that kiss did you mean it ?"

"Yes Kagome ... I ... I love you I always have and always will , I promise I will never treat you like Koga treated you I want you to become my mate and Marry me and have my pups I want to give you the world and make you smile I want to wake up seeing your face , I don't want to lose you again to anybody else I want you all to my self if you have me" he confessed everything he wanted to get off his chest so many times he wanted too confess to her but was so scared he was determined to tell her he didn't want to lose her again

"Inuyahsa I ... I love you too I have always have you been with me through thick and thin it was times when I was with Koga and thought of you I was just scared you didn't want me you would sometimes be so distant when it came talking about us and when you didnt talk to me when Koga asked me out I thought you hated me but i always loved you Im just so scared " kagome said in tears holding his chest close to her. Inuyasha lift up her chin so he could look her in the eyes and kissed her again with so much passion, and begging for entrace as thier tongues battle with each other as they broke apart for air Inuyasha hold her and spoke.

"Gome I will never leave you , I promise please be with me ...be my mate?" He pleaded

"Yesss Inuyasha I will"

**Yes that was a extremely long flashback oh we'll you will get over it , we'll what you think ? I know I need to get my writting skills up there awful! Thats why i did this one shot for practice But that's what's college is for right? R&R**


End file.
